Ghiyath
Ghiyath, the "Sculptor of Hearts", Ghiyath (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant Boxtext) was a Ruhmalist cultist of the Ivory Kingdoms. He escaped to the Burning Sands from his cult's wrath and became a sahir master Khadi of the Jinn of the Dark Hour and lived in the Crimson Stronghold of the Khadi. Ivory Kingdoms Ghiyath was a sorcerer and member of the Cult of Ruhmal. He discovered how to raise an immortal and loyal zombie. If the ritual was performed shortly after the victim died, the zombie retained his memory and intelligence. The Cult saw it as a menace to them, as after they were taught in the ritual Ghiyat was attacked and left as dead inside a sewer. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 149-150 Burning Sands Ghiyath recovered enough to leave the Kingdoms and moved to the Burning Sands, to Medinaat al-Salaam. The journey in the desert left him in the brisk of dying by thirst and hungry. He was found by two Ashalan Sun-Riders, Mahrokh and Azarnoush, who saved his life. In return Ghiyath killed the two women during the night with his dark magic. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 150 Immortal Caliph Ghiyath became a follower of a powerful sahir Hanan Talibah, who transformed him in a khadi, an immortal no-dead. She later became the Immortal Caliph and Ghiyath one of her khadi guards. In 1130 he was the spokesmen of the Caliph. The Senpet, by Patrick Kapera Senpet The Immortal Caliph had made an alliance with the Queen Hensatti, due to scarcity of water in the Empire of the Scarab. The Senpet established an embassy in Medinaat al-Salaam, and Ghiyath was the Caliph's connection with the people of the Scarab Empire. The Senpet General Abresax was appointed as commander of the Senpet guard in the city. Over a Flying Carpet guided by Al-Hazaad he entered through the window into the Senpet courtesan Asori's chambers. He informed the Caliph ordered to assemble Abresax and his commanders, because she had orders for them. Keseth appeared and told about the newcomers Abresax had enslaved to work in the mines, and specially about a woman who he called as the Selqet. During the night Keseth was kidnapped. Keseth Keseth was a youth who excelled with sorcery, and drew the attention of Ghiyath, Keseth (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) who kidnapped the Senpet to make him his servant, but the Khadi was importuned by a white cat, and Keseth escaped. Ceremony of the Hidden Heart (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) The Caliph was enraged with him, because her Black Heart had disappeared with the Senpet during his escape. She commanded Ghiyath to find him and the Jinn of the Tempest. Elite Sentries (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Death of the Caliph The Immortal Caliph had united the Khadi for centuries, but in 1132 the Awakening evenements led in her death, Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 81 and so Ghiyath sought refuge in the Sewers. The End of Oppression (LBS - The Awakening flavor) There he was atacked by someone who was hidden in the shadows, Mendi-Duad (LBS - The Awakening flavor) but survived again. Khadi Leader They khadi split into many factions, each seeking to betray and dominate the others. Ghiyath was the leader of one of these sects. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Daigotsu Daigotsu and Ghiyath had been allies during several years, and the communication between them was through carrier pigeons. In 1165 Ghiyath helped the Dark Lord to understand the power of Iuchiban and performed the Khadi ritual on Katsu. External Links * Ghiyath (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) Category:Burning Sands Members Category:Ivory Kingdoms Members Category:Cult of Ruhmal